You and Me, We're Something More
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Post Season 5, likely AU. Based on the spoilers about the end of Stiles and Scott's friendship. Stiles can no longer bear being in Beacon Hills, a place that now signifies for him everything he's lost. He decides to go to New York, hoping Derek will help him start anew there, but the two of them soon realize they're something more. #Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Stiles drummed his fingers on the countertop, looking as though he were years older than the teenager Derek remembered. They'd both lost a lot, the older man reminded himself.

He handed a steaming mug of coffee to Stiles, finding that his emotions toward the younger man were more conflicted than ever. Why had the hyperactive kid come to HIM in New York, of all people and places?

"Tell me what happened," Derek said, voice calm and attentive.

"I guess he couldn't forgive me," Stiles whispered, as moisture gathered in his eyes.

Derek felt like a hand had gripped his heart. Stiles had been through so much and never had the younger man cried. Something in Derek wanted to cry too as tears streaked down both of the boy's cheeks.

"Stiles," Derek said firmly.

Stiles quickly composed himself, wiping at his eyes with a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah thanks," he said weakly, continuing to rub at his eyes. "Its just that Scott isn't my friend anymore. I lost my brother Derek."

Derek wasn't sure what to say.

"So why come here?"

Stiles looked as though he'd been struck, and Derek felt a sharp stab of guilt, realizing how it must have come out.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean it to sound like that."

Stiles gazed at him a long moment, before his composed wall fell back into place.

"I just needed to get out of Beacon Hills, ya know? Kinda like you, I guess."

Derek knew the feeling, so was Stiles saying...

"You... " Derek paused, wanting to make sure it didn't come out wrong. "You want to stay here?"

"If its okay with you," Stiles told him, expression becoming a little hopeful.

The kid had been through so much- lost so much. Derek couldn't say no.

"If you try to find work," Derek said agreeably. "No rush, its just not good to mope."

"No, I get that! You're right Derek. I'll try to find a job. Thanks man."

Stiles smiled a little, and it reminded Derek so of the old Stiles- the carefree Stiles...

"No prob," Derek said. "You can... have the second bedroom."

"You mean it?" Stiles asked, eyes a little brighter.

"Yeah, totally."

Stiles pulled Derek into a hug, giving him a squeeze.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Derek felt smothered, but at the same time he felt warm. It was nice for he and Stiles to finally hug like good friends. Stiles was a friend, he realized suddenly.

OoooOoooO

Author's Note: The next chapter will show more of Stiles's point of view, and will be longer hopefully. Depends how much I feel like writing. I intended the opening chapter to be short and to convey a general overview for the story's plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked out over the hustle and bustle of Manhattan from the window of his new bedroom, bare as it was. At least it had a bed, so he wouldn't be sleeping on a sleeping bag.

That was about all Stiles felt he had left. What did he really have? Derek?

He felt an empty void in his soul where everything he cared about used to be: Scott, his mother, a dad who actually gave him the time of day, or listened to what he might have to say.

The dark suited him. He hadn't turned on the light. The only light came from the eternal glow of New York City outside his window.

Why not just end it all now? Because Stiles wasn't that kind of guy. He might have nothing, but he was sure going to cling onto it for dear life.

He had New York. There was a whole world waiting out there in the big city. He could make new friends. He had Derek. Yes he knew that, and the thought brought a bittersweet smile to his lips. There was a time Derek was the last person he would have turned to for help.

Derek was the one mystery that remained constant. The puzzle Stiles longed to solve. The code he longed to crack. He wondered exactly how deep were the emotions hidden behind that cold mask of indifference.

Derek had been kind to him. Stiles knew there was kindness there, and he wondered what other good Derek might still have left.

Something in Stiles longed to go try to penetrate the mystery. He could go talk to Derek right now. Chances were he was still awake- but why push his luck?

Stiles knew Derek found him hard to deal with at times, maybe even annoying. It wasn't hatred. It was too intense and real to be hatred. What was it then?

Something prickled down Stiles's skin as he considered the two other strong emotions besides hate: indifference and love...

His mouth fell open slightly at the realization- but that was ridiculous! Derek couldn't...

Did Stiles want that? Was he so desperate for companionship and affection that his mind was drawing connections that weren't there?

The question remained: did he want Derek to love him? Is it something he secretly longed for?

Stiles thought back to that night in the pool, but he couldn't exactly remember what had prompted him to do it then. He only knew the feelings he associated with that act now.

He'd known Derek would take him in if he came here. He never doubted it, or he would never have gotten on that Greyhound. He would have stayed with his father and endured the ever deepening tragedy that was the story of his life.

He didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted to escape- to get out of Beacon Hills. Derek had done it! He knew that's what he needed to do.

"Stiles," a voice said quietly.

He turned toward the sound, already knowing who it was. The light clicked on and there stood Derek in the doorway. He'd come in so quietly...

"Hey Derek," Stiles said, pulling himself together. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you why you came here?" Derek asked as though it were eating him up with curiosity. "Or do you still need time?"

Funny that Derek's mind seemed to be in the same thing his was.

"Nah I can talk about it," Stiles said. "Truth is, I just wanted what you did. I wanted to leave that place behind me. I thought you'd... "

He cut off, wondering if he really needed to go that far, but Derek didn't look judgmental- just considering.

"You thought I'd front the bill?" Derek finished for him with a knowing smirk. "Does that about cover it?"

"Well I wouldn't say it like that, Derek."

"How would you say it?" Derek pressed him, folding his arms. "Enlighten me."

Stiles wasn't entirely sure he liked where this was going. Derek had that cool, semi-sarcastic demeanor currently, which might mean he was looking for anything to come after him over.

"You won't... " Stiles hesitated, swallowing for fortitude. "You won't get mad?"

Derek scowled a little, but that was all.

"I won't get mad," he relented.

"You're right that I figured you would take me in, but not the way you made it sound. I know you... you care. Even if you don't always show it."

Derek's expression changed ever so slightly a stranger would never have detected the subtle shift. To Stiles it was vulnerability.

"You really have a way of psycho-analyzing Stilinski. I hope your aspiration isn't to become one of those quacks."

Stiles smirked a little and winked at him.

"Because I've got you all figured out, big guy?"

Derek looked a little uncomfortable at the gesture.

"Well I'm satisfied," the older man said. "Sleep well."

Stiles watched him turn to leave, wondering if he should stop him. Now seemed like his oppurtunity to press Derek for hints. If Derek was going to get mad and throw him out, he'd have never agreed to have him here in the first place.

"Hey Derek... "

Derek turned toward him and raised his eyebrows.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously," Derek replied, eyebrows going up again.

"I might know somebody, back in Beacon Hills. Not that it matters, but- I think they like you."

Derek's expression seemed to become hard, but he didn't look away.

"How would you handle that?" Stiles finished quickly, hoping to god Derek wouldn't get mad.

"They'd have to come to me and tell me," Derek answered, surprisingly non-hostile and honest. "I can't say how I might react otherwise. I'm somewhat of an impulsive lover. Its one of my flaws."

Holy cow, Stiles thought. He hadn't expected Derek to be so open and honest, but then again- he'd never tried asking the older man anything. Was this the time to tell the entire truth?

Stiles thought back to the night he'd first learned about Paige. Derek needed someone to save him- to erase the pain from his soul. Did Stiles want to be that person?

"I think I... " Stiles stopped, and inhaled, feeling a little panicked. "I think... "

Derek stepped forward in concern.

"Are you having a panic attack?" he asked calmly.

"No," Stiles said quickly, but inside he was really scared. "I just don't know how to tell you this."

What was there to be afraid of? Well losing Derek forever. Suddenly Stiles felt like that couldn't happen, no matter the cost. Derek was all he had left.

He was so absorbed in his fears that he'd totally forgotten Derek was there until a firm hand grabbed his arm. He looked into those hard, yet emotive eyes. Derek was gazing into him, but this wasn't anger, it was- fear?

Was Derek worried?

"Tell me," Derek whispered.

Stiles couldn't believe what was happening. Derek had never shown this degree of curiosity or emotion around him in the past. Usually he showed him nothing but hostility or annoyance.

"Why?" Stiles breathed in reply.

Derek stepped a little closer surprising the hell out of Stiles by taking his hand.

"Because I want to hear it from you," Derek said quietly, bringing Stiles's open palm to his stubbled face. "Why you came to New York. I want to believe you came for me."

Stiles felt his mouth working open and closed in a panic. What could he say to this? It was all too sudden. He looked at his hand against Derek's cheek, moved his thumb just the slightest bit, shivering at the feel of the older man's slight beard.

This was it. The biggest moment of decision Stiles had ever faced in his life. Malia or Lydia couldn't compare to this. This was about more than his sexuality. This was about a hunger gone unsatisfied too long.

"Don't ever leave me again," Stiles heard himself whisper, almost like the words were torn from him. "I came for you."

Then he pushed forward, taking those lips as his own before either of them could chicken out.

Derek didn't move at first, but then he turned slightly, responding with more force than Stiles could imagine. He was kissing Stiles hungrily and with increasing fervor, moaning as their lips parted.

Stiles fell into Derek like a drug, feeling like this was really falling. He fisted the material of Derek's t-shirt as their tongues danced like a reunited duet. He pulled back from the kiss, feeling the blood rush straight to his cheeks as well as below.

Derek placed a hand on his cheek, his own eyes glazed over with pure lust.

"So beautiful," Derek confessed in a whisper.

"Its not just me," Stiles said suddenly, needing to know. "How long has this been?"

Derek looked slightly open and vulnerable again, but he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Since THAT," Derek said, and he actually looked a little pained. "The Nogitsune."

"That long?" Stiles asked in slight disbelief.

"I never would have told you," Derek confessed, voice a little frantic, so unlike him. "You deserve better than me. I was scared. Scared you wouldn't want me, or I'd get you hurt."

Stiles placed a gentle hand on that strong shoulder, thinking of the time he'd done that very same thing years ago, except now they were face to face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you," Stiles said fiercely, with all the sincerity in his heart. "I thought it was you who would never want me. My feelings always seemed so illogical. You're the only guy I've ever liked, though I am bisexual. I had no idea why I cared about you. This is why Derek. Because I really see you."

Derek's eyes betrayed surprise and maybe a little unease. Stiles felt like something needed to break the ice. A slight blush came to his cheeks at the next thought.

"Do you know why I started wearing my hair like this?" he asked, voice cracking a little with shyness. "Because of yours."

"Really?" Derek asked in wondered awe.

Stiles smiled, a real genuine, almost toothy smile like Derek imagined he might have smiled as a boy.

"Yep!" Stiles exclaimed obnoxiously.

Derek pulled the younger man to him in a tight embrace and planted a kiss on top of that brunette head.

"I love you," he confessed, meaning every syllable.

"I love you too," Stiles replied with a chuckle. "Thank you for letting me see it."

Derek smirked at him and pulled his hand playfully.

"Wanna see more?" he growled suggestively.

"Maybe another time," Stiles said with another chuckle. "Let me sleep on it huh? Thanks."

And with that Stiles leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good night," he said softly.

Derek smiled, an open smile that Stiles had never seen. A smile like he might smile if he were really happy. Derek was happy!

"Good night," he replied back.

OoooOoooO

Author's Note: I didn't per se intend for things to move this fast, but sometimes that's the way my mind works. I have to write what I feel, and I flow with the feeling in my story. There will be more to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles opened his eyes and groaned. His eyes protested being hit by the sun's morning light.

He was suddenly alert as everything from last night came rushing back. Something tugged at his heart as he remembered Derek's eyes and the love he'd seen conveyed in them. Derek's touch... Derek's skin...

Stiles shuddered with fresh lust as he recalled it all. Today was the morning after, and who knew what it may bring?

He needed coffee. He figured Derek wouldn't mind him fixing some.

Everything was quiet when he stepped into the hall. Maybe Derek was gone already. His heart sank not only in loss, but at the thought of everything he'd left behind back home.

He followed the smell of coffee right to the pot. Derek had left him some coffee at any rate.

He began to pour, watching steam rise from the mug, loosing himself in that bold aroma. He allowed a small smile to crack.

Arms wrapped around him warmly and he chuckled once he was over the shock.

"Morning," he greeted, laying his head back against that strong chest.

"Morning yourself," Derek replied. "How did you sleep?"

Derek grabbed his mug for him and placed it on the table. They were eye to eye now.

"Not bad," Stiles yawned. "Perfect actually."

"Good," Derek said quietly, eying him with wanting eyes.

Stiles felt his breath hitch and moved in for a morning kiss, feeling his pulse spike when their lips touched. They held the kiss for several moments before pulling back.

Derek looked quite as gone as Stiles felt.

"You kiss... good," the older man remarked.

"Want more?" Stiles teased with a wink.

Derek crushed their lips together passionately. Stiles thrilled and opened his lips to receive Derek's frantic tongue. Stiles wanted it so bad! The hardness pressing into his leg told him Derek wanted it too!

Stiles whined as Derek's lips pulled away from his mouth and found his neck flesh.

"Oh Derek!"

Stiles ran his hands under Derek's shirt, reveling in those chiseled muscles, wanting to do so much more...

OoooOoooO

Author's Note: Have to keep it T rated, so tune in for the next installment.


End file.
